Bud Wurstner
|webisodes = |novels = The Killing Time |comics = Grimm: The Warlock Issue 4 |mention = |gender = Male |type = Eisbiber |relationships = Phoebe, wife Three children Mother-in-law Louise, sister-in-law John Oblinger, friend Arnold Rosarot, friend Irv, friend Roscoe, friend Jerry Baxter, friend Nick Burkhardt, friend Juliette Silverton, friend Monroe, friend Rosalee Calvert, friend Hank Griffin, friend Trubel, friend Prosecutor, former chiropractor |job = Refrigerator repairman Handyman |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X }} Rupert "Bud" Ferdinand Wurstner is the owner/operator of Wurstner's Refrigerator Repair. He is an Eisbiber and an active fan of the Oregon State Beavers. He first appeared in . Appearances Season 1 When he met Nick Burkhardt for the first time in , it was revealed that he was, in fact, a creature of some sort who immediately recognized Nick as being a Grimm. He reacted with extreme fear and fled, leaving behind his tool bag. Later, he came to get it when Nick was working; he got it swiftly and left. In , he told two others of his species, Irv and Roscoe, that he had been in Nick Burkhardt's house but they were skeptical. The three went to spy on Nick's house after dark and saw him arrive home. They then sped away in a car. In Tarantella, Bud was starting to tell many Wesen about Nick being a Grimm. Nick found this out when two Eisbiber kids egged his house. Nick then paid a visit to Bud and his friend John Oblinger who were having some drinks at Bud's house. Nick told them to stop telling everyone about him, saying he did not want to stop by again. The two agreed and were a bit scared; they thought Nick was going to kill them. Bud arrives at Nick's Home while Nick and Juliette are eating supper. Although Nick is initially angry, Bud apologizes for any trouble he and his friends may have caused and tells Nick and Juliette that they have taken steps to ensure that Nick and Juliette are no longer bothered. He leaves a quilt as a gift which the couple agree is beautiful. Juliette later returns home to find Bud repairing unspecified damage to the front door of the house. He also gives Juliette a freshly baked pie. In "Leave it to Beavers" it is Bud, (presented as Eisenbud Wurstner by the Lodge leader) his friend John and another hereto unknown female Eisbiber Monique that want to take action. This comes quite the shock to the otherwise passive Eisbibers who "don't want to upset tradition." Even in the background, Eisbibers can be heard saying, "That's the way it's always been", pleading for what they know over change. If anything, it shows the Eisbibers are a Wesen phenotype that prefers stability and tradition over the uncertainties of change. Still, John, Monique and Bud buck that tradition when they vote for Arnold Rosarot to go to the police, specifically the Grimm Nick, and defy the traditional subserviency they have under the Hässlichen and ask him to report what he saw. The vote wasn't close and in the end; the Lodge leader requested that the Grimm "not cut off our heads for opposing him." Still John and Bud realized that they, the Eisbiber, were in the wrong and this combined with Arnold's basic decency, allowed them to go to the police where Arnold identified Sal, a Hässlich, as the murderer of another Eisbiber. Season 2 Troubled about her inability to remember Nick, Juliette was looking into the refrigerator. She suddenly remembered Bud being in the house as a repairman and being afraid. She invited him to tea and, as they discussed what Bud knew about Nick and Juliette's relationship, Bud mentioned that Nick was a Grimm. When Juliette did not know what that meant, Bud realized that he was giving her information that Nick did not share with her. Bud covered his mistake by saying that a "Grimm" was a cop that helps people. When Juliette seemed confused by that he suddenly "remembered an appointment," excused himself and left. Bud meets with Nick at a bar and Bud recounts his meeting with Juliette. He is nervous about what he did and woges. Nick reassures him that everything is alright. They agree that if Juliette calls Bud again, he should be "unavailable." Bud is left alone when Nick senses something and leaves. While talking to his wife about her mother coming for a visit, Bud sees the Grimm Sterbestunde symbol on the news. He frantically calls Nick to ask about this, and Nick tells him that he doesn't know anything. Later, Bud arrives at the police station to ask if Nick has any information yet, which he does not. As he leaves, he is captured by Ryan Smulson and nearly murdered in his shop, but Nick and Hank come in time to save him when they are alerted by his cries for help. Shortly after Ryan Smulson was arrested, Bud hugged Nick and Hank out of gratitude for saving his life, then headed for home. Bud helps Nick and Monroe collect the sweat of a Ziegevolk lawyer who was using his powers to help acquit his murderous Löwen client. The sweat was needed for a potion to neutralize the pheromones the lawyer released that suggested alternative testimonies in the minds of jury members and people testifying. Following the successful conclusion of the case, Bud joined Nick, Hank, Monroe and Rosalee in toasting their victory in the spice shop. Bud takes part in a concerted effort to cheer Nick up by watching sports with him and Monroe. Bud is fixing Monroe's fridge, when Juliette arrives. When informed that Monroe is going to show her his Woge, Bud becomes hysterical, saying that they could ruin her for life. Fearfully, he goes with them to the spice shop. After a failed attempt of getting Rosalee to talk Monroe out of it, Rosalee agrees with Monroe, and the three take her to the back of the shop to woge. Rosalee goes first, and, after stressfully and fearfully saying that he can't just "Woge off the top of a hat," he shows his true Eisbiber form to Juliette. He is so flustered that when Juliette asks him what type of Wesen he is, he can't remember and Rosalee answers for him. Season 3 Bud shows up at Monroe's house as one of the surprise party goers for Nick's going away party as he is moving back in with Juliette. Bud's wife baked the cake for Nick. Their party was disrupted when Kimber calls and Bud volunteers to put the cake in the fridge. When Nick and Hank arrive at Quinn Baxter's house, they are surprised when Bud answers the door. Bud assumes that they are there because Quinn's father, Jerry reported Quinn's disappearance. Later, Bud goes to Nick and Juliette's home because he is worried about Quinn. Bud comments on the arrest of the Food Cart Santa that's all over the news and asks Nick if that's the man responsible for the kidnappings. Nick states that all he found was two lumps of coal, before leaving for work. Stunned, Bud muses over what Nick said, before making a connection and running out frantically. Monroe, Nick, and Hank are discussing which tree is the tallest in Portland and where the tallest point is also when Bud knocks, and Monroe answers the door. Bud tells them about the connection he had made between the coal and Krampus, and Nick, Hank, and Monroe let him know they realized the same thing. Bud believes the tallest tree and the tallest spot are in Council Crest, and the team decides to go there, despite Bud denying Krampus' existence. The team arrives at the forest, but Monroe's Blutbad senses are overwhelmed by "the smell of fear on Bud." Nick hears the cries of the victims in the distance and leads the team to the tree where the children are hanging in baskets. Hank, Monroe, and Bud rush up to help them while Nick goes after Krampus. At the Zimmer Mountain Lodge, Rosalee and Monroe are going through a rehearsal for their wedding. Nick stands by Monroe as his best man while Juliette and DeEtta Calvert stand by Rosalee as her maid of honor and matron of honor respectively. Bart, Alice, Gloria Calvert, Hank, and Bud all watch the rehearsal from their seats. Later, everyone from the wedding rehearsal has a rehearsal dinner. Bud quickly runs up and says hi to Nick and Juliette when they arrive at Monroe and Rosalee's wedding before he goes inside. Bud watches as Monroe and Rosalee get married and is among the surprised Wesen who freak out when Trubel runs into the room with the antidote for Nick. Season 4 Bud entered Monroe and Rosalee's Home and told them that a lot of Wesen had become worried after Monroe and Rosalee's wedding because of Trubel's appearance. Hank informed him that Trubel was a friend of Nick's. Monroe and Rosalee then told Bud about how Nick lost his powers and to keep that news to himself. Bud came over to Nick and Juliette's home and offered Nick his condolences for him losing his powers. He then asked if Trubel was there, and he introduced himself when she entered the room. With Nick present, he asked Trubel for help with a Wesen who was bullying his kid at school. She said she could help, and Nick then left for the precinct. As soon as he left though, Bud admitted to Trubel that he lied about the bullying problem and that he had really come over because Nick was in danger. He disclosed that he told one of his friends about Nick losing his powers, and word eventually got around to a friend of Bud's named Joe, who told a Klaustreich named Shaw. Bud said that this Klaustreich had been boasting to everyone that he would teach Nick a lesson, and Bud believed that Shaw really meant that he was going to kill Nick. Trubel then told Bud that in order to find Shaw, they needed to talk to Joe. They went to where Joe worked, and Joe confessed that Shaw had overheard him telling one of his friends at work about Nick, and he told Shaw what he knew after Shaw threatened him. All three then went to Shaw's residence in Bud's truck and waited for him to come out. Trubel confronted Shaw when he came out of his house, but when things started to escalate rather quickly, Bud pleaded with Trubel not to kill Shaw. Trubel pointed out to Bud that Shaw had threatened him too, and she then proceeded cut Shaw's neck with her machete before giving him a final warning. After Trubel disclosed to Nick the real reason Bud had come over his house recently, Nick told Trubel that they needed to learn more about Shaw and his associates; Trubel figured that since Bud knew about Shaw, he might know about his friends, so she, Bud, and Josh scouted out Shaw's home from a distance while Bud identified several of his friends that were there. Back at Nick and Juliette's home, Trubel, Bud, and Josh then went over how all the people that were at Shaw's house knew each other. Bud told Juliette that they thought that the men that were at his house could have a connection to the threats that were being made towards Monroe and Rosalee. Nick brought Bud to the precinct so he could demonstrate a woge for Wu, who was now a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen. Bud struggled to woge at first, but as he became emotionally flustered over the situation, Wu saw him woge into an Eisbiber. Wu collected himself and sat back down and asked Bud to do it again. As Bud was leaving the precinct, he got a call from Juliette asking her to come over her house, so he headed off that way, unaware that he was being followed by Harold Johnson and another vehicle. When he arrived at Juliette's, Rosalee was there as well, and she asked him to go over the list he made with Trubel along with the wedding guest list. Rosalee specifically wanted to know who John Oblinger's plus one was, and Bud told them it was Suzanne, though he didn't know her last name and that she and John had just started dating. He knew where she worked, however; he tried calling John to get more information, but he didn't pick up, so Bud left him a message that he was coming over to talk to him. He told Rosalee and Juliette that he'd call them once he spoke with John, but they decided to go to Suzanne's office because they couldn't afford to wait. As Bud got in his truck to leave, Harold Johnson, who had also followed him, punched Bud, knocking him out. He then drove off with Bud. At Monroe's Wesenrein tribunal, Bud was brought out with a bag over his head when the Prosecutor called forth an "eye witness." The bag was removed once he was placed standing next to Monroe. Charlie Riken threatened him to testify, or else he'd die; when the Prosecutor asked him how long he'd known Monroe, he attempted to sidestep the question and started rambling. He then forgot the original question, prompting the Prosecutor to punch him. As the trial continued, Bud continued to be questioned and was asked if he knew that Monroe was helping the Grimm hunt and kill Wesen, and Bud denied having any knowledge of this. Bud was then asked if he had personally helped the Grimm and if he had any regrets for doing so, and he admitted that he had and that his only regret was that he couldn't help Nick now. Charlie Riken then declared the trial was over as Monroe was brought forward. When Monroe was unanimously found guilty and sentenced to death, Bud futilely tried to plead with them, saying they couldn't do that to Monroe, and the bag was then placed back over his head. Once the stake was prepared, Charlie ordered Monroe to be placed on it and also ordered another Wesenrein member to cut Bud's throat, but Nick, Rosalee, Hank, Juliette, and Wu all arrived just in time at that moment. Nick stayed with Bud and freed him as everyone else chased after fleeing members of the Wesenrein. The Prosecutor tried to attack Nick, but Nick killed him quickly and removed his mask, with Bud recognizing him as his chiropractor. Later that night, with the group together at Monroe and Rosalee's house, Bud thanked everyone for saving him, and Monroe told them how Bud had stood up to the Wesenrein members at his trial. Nick, Hank, Monroe, Rosalee, and Wu decided that the best place for Adalind to stay for the time being was at Bud's house, as they thought it would be the last place Juliette would look for her. They brought Adalind to his house, and Bud assured Nick that his house was secure. Nick then introduced Adalind to him, as Bud told her that any friend of Nick's was a friend of his. Nick then explained to him the importance of nobody knowing Adalind was there, with Hank adding that not even his wife could know. Bud told them that his wife wouldn't be back with his kids for a little more than a week, as they were visiting his sister-in-law Louise in . Bud noticed Adalind was pregnant and started to go on one of his signature ramblings about it before asking Nick what they needed him to do. Nick told him that he just needed to keep her inside his home, not answer his phone or any knocks on the door, and generally keep her safe. He then slowly gathered that Nick was the father of Adalind's unborn baby and that Nick and Juliette were not together, much to his disbelief. Later at Bud's house, Adalind, Nick, and Hank returned, with Adalind now having had her powers and inner Hexenbiest suppressed. Bud asked Nick what happens now, and Nick told him to still keep Adalind there and that he'd find another place for her "as soon as it's done," referring to Juliette taking the same suppressant Adalind drank. Hank said that he thought he should stick around just in case, and Bud asked him, "Just in case what?" Hank responded that they didn't know, and that's why he was staying. Bud then said that was probably a good idea. As Bud slept couch chair with a bat in his hands, he was suddenly waked by Nick calling him. He quickly grabbed for the phone, and Nick told him that they needed to talk to Adalind. Bud asked what was wrong and if Nick wanted him to wake her up. Nick told him to let him wake her, and Bud then asked him how long it would take him to get there but immediately heard knocking on his door. He briefly woged in some panic and told Nick that someone was at the door, and Nick told him it was them. He opened the door for Nick and Hank, telling them that they almost made him have a heart attack. He asked what was happening and if they were in any trouble, and Hank tried to calmed him down by saying everything was okay. Nick asked where Adalind was and Bud directed him towards the bedroom she was sleeping in. Bud stated he was out of breath, and Hank asked him if he was getting enough sleep. At first, Bud said he was fine, but after a disapproving look from Hank, Bud admitted he wasn't and said that he didn't know how they managed to deal with living with so much tension all the time. Hank responded, "For one thing, we don't use bats." As Bud slept in a chair with his baseball bat on his lap, he was awakened by knocking on the door. Nick said that it was them, and he, Hank, and Trubel entered. He was told her that he was very happy to see her. Nick then asked him where Adalind was, who then entered the room. Nick told her about the Royals having Diana and added that they killed his mother, shocking Bud. After Bud heard Hank tell Nick that the Royals wouldn't stop and could come looking for him at Monroe and Rosalee's home, Bud said that they needed to warn them. Nick told them to bring them back to Bud's house. As Bud drove to Monroe and Rosalee's with Trubel, he told her that it was good she came when she did because Nick really needed her. He was still in disbelief that the Royals killed Nick's mom and asked Trubel if Josh was okay, which Trubel said he was. Trubel then got a call on her cell phone, which she didn't answer at first, but upon Bud urging her that it could be Nick, Trubel answered it and pretended to talk to Nick while the woman on the other end told her that she needed to talk with her and would be in touch. Trubel and Bud then arrived at Monroe and Rosalee's house and got them up to speed on what had happened to Nick, his mom, and Diana. Bud told them that they could stay at his house, and Trubel reassured him that they'd be safe there because the Royals didn't know about her or Bud. Back at Bud's, Monroe, Rosalee, Trubel, Adalind, and Bud discussed what had happened to Nick's mom and how Nick found her head in a box. Bud said that Nick would need them now more than ever, and they then told Trubel how Juliette had become a Hexenbiest, torched the trailer, and almost killed Adalind and Monroe. Nick and Hank then came back to Bud's house, and as they left to infiltrate the gated compound where the Royals were, Rosalee offered to stay with Adalind and Bud just in case. As Adalind slept and Bud kept watch, he thought he heard a noise from outside and was startled when Rosalee came up behind him and touched his shoulder. Rosalee offered to keep watch, which Bud agreed was a good idea. He then told Rosalee how he'd been thinking what would happen after Adalind had her baby, and he asked her if she thought they'd move in together. Rosalee cut him off and responded, "And get married? No." Bud was glad to hear that because he didn't think it would work, adding that he thought the "old Juliette" was so right for Nick. He then wondered what they would name the baby, and Rosalee gave him a disapproving look. Nick, Hank, Wu, Monroe, and Trubel returned later that night from the Royals' rented compound and broke the news that they escaped with Diana in a helicopter. Bud asked if Juliette was there, and Nick said that she got away too. Season 5 He was serving Adalind breakfast when she suddenly started going into labor and told him they needed to get to the hospital immediately. Once they were there, Bud called Nick to tell him what was going on and that they were at St. Joseph's Hospital. Nick arrived with Rosalee, and Bud greeted them and showed them to the front desk as he told them how he and Adalind barely made it to the hospital and that her water broke on the sidewalk as they were coming in. Bud struggled to tell a nurse at the front desk who Nick was and who he was there for, but the nurse eventually figured out what he was trying to say, and she got up to walk Nick and Rosalee to Adalind's delivery room. As they walked away, Bud told Nick how memorable the sounds and language that he'd hear would be. Webisodes Part 1, "A Sore Subject" Bud shows up at the Spice Shop to meet Monroe and Rosalee, whom Nick Burkhardt recommended he see regarding his hair loss problem. Bud asks if Rosalee has a remedy for hair loss for his "friend", and satisfied with their answer, he excitedly leaves. Part 3, "Friendly Neighborhood Eisbiber" Bud returns to thank Monroe and Rosalee for preparing the formula "for his friend". Part 4, "Late Night Crisis" Bud comes into Rosalee's shop panicking because his hair (and his friend's hair) is growing out of control. Monroe and Rosalee wash the cure into his and John's heads. Part 1, "Deep Freeze" Bus is working in his shop when Sgts. Wu and Franco knock on the door to ask if he has seen or heard anything strange that day. He replies that the only thing that has happened is that his wife has called him three time to talk about dinner that evening, but that is normal. Wu says that he is to call them if he has any problems. Bud returns to work and out his phone down on a packing case. He then hears a noise and when he goes to investigate, is chased into a disconnected walk-in freezer by a zombie. He manages to lock the door using a wrench, then realizes he has no phone. Part 2. "On Hands and Knees" Once the banging on the door has stopped for a while, Bud cautiously opens the door, and seeing no sign of the zombie crawls to where he left his cell phone and retrieves it. He calls Nick, but only gets his voicemail. In his exasperation he makes a sound, attracting the zombie, who chases Bud back into the freezer. Once there Bud tries to call 911, but the call fails due to no service. Part 3 "Tight Squeeze" By opening the door a crack and holding the phone in his hand while extending his arm out the door Bud is able to make a 911 call. He shouts his details to the operator, and then the zombie grabs his arm. Bud falls back into the freezer, and woges into his Eisbiber form so that he can bite the zombies arm forcing it to release him so he can re-lock the door. When he hears voices outside he opens the door to see Wu and Franco, and just as he introducing himself the zombie attacks. All three retreat into the freezer. where Wu calls for backup on his radio. Bud says that he is surprised that the radio works, because his phone didn't. Part 4 "Dance with the Dämmerzustand" He is telling a story about Peru when Wu hears something outside. When Wu opens the door in response to Hank's call he ensue that he is behind the officers while Hank deals with the zombie. Personality Bud is a stereotypical Eisbiber. He's kind, friendly, mostly cheerful, naturally timid, and cowardly. He is always very polite, though this is partially due to fear of offending others. He has a lot of friends, mostly fellow Eisbiber. Although still a coward, unlike most Eisbiber, he dislikes this trait and has tried to overcome it on occasion. He is normally cheerful, but he is prone to panicking in tense situations, resulting in him having trouble controlling his woge at times. He takes a slight leadership role amongst his Eisbiber friends. He also seems to take pride in working with and being trusted by Nick and Nick's friends. When he was faced with being put on trial by the Wesenrein and was directly asked if he had helped Nick, Bud stated that he had and that his only regret was that he couldn't help Nick now. Overall, Bud is a nice and harmless man who cares deeply for his friends and family. Images Quotes *(To John Oblinger) "Yeah, well, I never thought I'd say this, but for the first time in my life, I'm ashamed to be an Eisbiber." *(About to be branded by Ryan Smulson) "If you think I'm going to stop screaming while you're doing that, you're crazy. Not that I mean to criticize." *(To Monroe about woging in front of Juliette despite her relationship with Nick) "I mean, she's with, you know, and he's... he's been very clear about... You know, and we just can't... you know." *(To Joe) "I'll tell you what's gonna happen. The next time you tell somebody about something you shouldn't tell them about, you're gonna shut up before you tell them!" *(After woging) "Oh, no. I prematured again." *(To Charlie Riken and the Secundum Naturae Ordinem Wesen) "The only regret I have is that I can't help him (Nick) now, because boy, would he have a field day here!" *(After Nick knocks out the Prosecutor) "Oh, my God. It's my chiropractor." *(To Hank) "I don't know how you guys do it, living with all this tension all the time." Category:Novel Characters